Pink Slip
by edwardandtaylorgrl
Summary: Edward goes to war a bombing happens and Bella gets a letter saying Edward is dead. what happens when a man that resembles Edward shows up the day he's been dead for a year. bad summary RxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I probably shouldn't start another story but my History teacher gave me the idea today in class and my mother told me I need to write more 'mature' stories if I have any thoughts of becoming a published author so here goes nothing! Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1:**

_1 year ago:_

_I lay on the couch wearing his t-shirt and boy shorts. I get a whiff of his scent and sight pleasantly. When was his leave? I was defiantly ready for him to come back home to me. It's been to long since I've been in his arms, since he kissed me or sang me to sleep. I feel my eye lids start to flutter close and I fight the urge to sleep. I know it's a losing battle, but I'll wake up in an hour or so later. Nightmares; they seem to be the only thing that comes to me when I fall asleep; I don't even remember the last time I had a dream. I flip through the channels hoping for something to catch my eye._

_An episode of Grey's Anatomy caught my interest. The show is coming to an end when my show is interrupted by a breaking news alert._

"_People in Afghanistan bomb U.S. soldiers" the bottom of the screen flashes brightly and I feel my stomach turn into a knot. _

"_Several dead and hundreds injured" the news lady shares with us, they show us a video of the bomb going off and my dinner threatens to come up, I feel tears slide down my cheeks as I grab onto my chest my heart in pain all of a sudden._

_Grey's Anatomy comes back on just in time for me to see the end, but I don't care about finding out if the poor girl lives or not. I'm too worried about my Edward. Was he hurt? I shook my head clearing my thoughts. He promised me he would be safe. I click the TV off, sleep sounding good now. Too tired to walk up to my room I fall into a deep sleep. _

_**~PS~**_

_It's been two days and still no word of who is injured, dead and unharmed. Alice made a promise to Edward before leaving to make sure I was never sad or depressed while he was gone and she has held up her side of the promise well. She made me stay out every day until 10:30 every night, so by the time I finally reached home I was dead on my feet and ready for bed. _

_It's been three days as of today. Alice tried taking me to the mall for the 3__rd__ day in a row but I told her I was going to clean up the house and meet her later. She looked nervous leaving me alone as if Edward could ever be mad at his sister. Especially since she has been doing such a good job. She had finally agreed to it and told me if I didn't meet her by noon she would force me out the house. Sure Alice was small but she was strong. _

_I was in the middle of vacuuming when the doorbell rang. I turned the vacuum off and answered the door. A man in an Army uniform gave me a soft smile and handed me a pink letter. I took the letter with shaking hands; I thanked the man and closed the door. _

_I walked slowly over to the couch and stared at the letter. Everything I loved was in that letter, I knew if Edward was alright I would have never gotten this letter and I feel my body start to tremble as I run my index finger under the tab._

_I open the letter and read quietly:_

"_Dear Miss. Swan,_

_I am very sorry to inform you but Edward Anthony Cullen has been killed in the bombing on August 17, 2010. He had told us to inform you if this were to ever happen that he has money in his savings for you and that he loves you dearly. We are terribly sorry for your loss. A memorial service will be held for all soldiers killed on August 30__th__ I hope you can attend._

_Sincerely, _

_The U.S. Army"_

_My throat closes as I read over the first sentence several times. The sentence memorized and permanently burned into my brain. _

_Edward was dead._

_**~PS~**_

Present day:

I run my hands through his hair as he lies in bed with me. How he got here? I will never know he must have come home drunk. He must have had a bad day, Jake never wants to go out drinking let alone get drunk. I wonder if something's happening with him and Leah. She always hated the fact he lives with me. I don't understand why, she knows my story and knows that Jake and I are friend, brother and sister at the most.

I pull at the ends of his hair which causes him to moan. I giggle and do it again, "Stop" he groans scrunching his face together.

"GOOD MORNING!" I yell loudly causing him to let out several inappropriate words.

"Bella, why you gotta be so loud?" he groans rubbing his temples.

"Why you have to be so hung over Jake?" I return his question causing him to chuckle.

I hop out of bed and skip to my closet looking for more appropriate pajamas to wear in front of Jake. I decide on a pair of sweats and grab a random t-shirt. I look over at my calendar and sigh loudly.

It's been a year. Officially Edward has been dead for a year. I couldn't believe it when I read the letter and I still can't believe it. The folded up American flag the army gave me in honor of Edward is framed and hung up next to my calendar.

"I miss you" I whisper as I touch the glass.

"He would be so proud of you Bells" Jake whispers staring at me from the door frame.

I give him a soft smile and pray I wouldn't cry in front of him. "I hope so" I whisper as I run my hands through my tangled hair.

"Why don't we go downstairs and I cook you breakfast?" Jake suggests cheery.

I chuckle, "I thought you were hung over?" I ask lifting an eyebrow.

He smiles, "it faded"

Jake runs down the stairs as I sit down in the corner of my closet and grab an old converse box. I flip the lid off and stare inside.

I pick up a picture of Edward and me at our high school graduation. My hair up in a messy ponytail, pimples several places on my face and those braces… gosh, I never could tell what he saw in me back then.

I smile and shake my head as I pick up the letter he wrote me back in college when I was having a bad day. I run my finger over his very elegant signature. I skip the other remaining memories in the box as the pink slip catches my eye. I pick it up and open it. Teardrop stains still there as I re-read it for the thousandth time in my life.

"BELLA BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY!" Jake yells from downstairs. I wipe my tears away place the pink slip back in the box and hide the box in the dresser draw and run down the stairs.

As I'm about to take my seat at the bar the door bell rings. I run to the door and fling it open.

I stare wide eyed at the man standing in front of me. He looked oddly familiar. He had copper brown messy hair, his green eyes dark; as if he had seen things that haunt him to this day. He looks as if he was in need of a good shave. He looked tan, not Jake tan but a natural if-I-work-outside-all day tan.

"Can I help you?" I ask in a small voice as he looks down at me.

The man's eyes soften as he looks up at me. My heart tugs slightly as I stare at the man. He still looks familiar and it kills me I can't realize why… "Bella Babe. Is that you?" the man whispers loudly.

I gasp loudly as I hear his voice. It sounds like my Edwards but much rougher.

"Edward?" I gasp out as he gives me a half smile.

"It-it can't be. Oh god, I'm going delusional!" I say loudly throwing my arms up in the air earning a chuckle from the man.

"I don't remember you always being so… confused" he smiles a crooked smile.

"Y-you're dead" I state and he frowns.

"If I was dead would I be able to do this…" he leans over and grabs my neck with one hand while the other is on my cheek as the man leans in and kisses me. My lips move perfectly with his, pleasure and warmth spread through me like a wild fire. Before I can understand what's happening I'm wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing my body closes to his.

"Bella, who's at the door?" Jake yells from the door.

**A/N: I don't know if there was really a bomb, I just made that up. Tell me what you think! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I am so sorry for that. Now is the part where I explain what has been happening and hope you guys understand why I haven't been able to update. So here, I go...**

**Back in the middle of July, I went to cheer camp. I'm not saying the flyer that I was basing by any means. She is actually small but thicker than some. (If you don't understand cheer language, a flyer is the one you see up in the air and I'm the base, one of the girls that throws the flyer up). Anyways, my flyer is more muscular and thick than other flyers and doesn't really know how to make herself lighter for us who are lifting her. Anyways to cut the story short, at cheer camp all we do is stunt 24/7 and with my flyer not knowing how to make herself seem lighter and being tired after day 2 of cheer camp she ended up hurting my back.**

**In August, I started to become uncomfortable and had pain but sucked it up. In early September the pain had gotten worse and I went in to get checked, I found out that I not only have scoliosis but that I had ripped 3 disks in my spine. I had to go to a spine specialist and physical therapy up until April. It was a pain in my butt and personally, my stories were the last thing on my mind. Because of my injury, I am stuck with a bad back for the rest of my life and it will never be 100% back to normal like a broken bone can be over time. My injury can cause issues during childbirth and after finding all this out, I was pretty depressed.**

**But don't worry! I'm better now, I'm happier my back is at 98%, which they allow me to go back and cheer. My grades are no longer suffering and I have a job now!**

**Lastly, this next week is my last week of school (I'm going to be a Senior OMG!) so if you could all please wait another week and I pinky promise to update! I just need to focus on my finals and then my mind is free to wander!**

**Thank you to anyone who actually read this and for understanding, I love you all!**

**XOXOXOX-**

**Edwardandtaylorgrl aka Brittany**


End file.
